Just Looking
by AmericanLover3
Summary: Greece left to look on as the world progressed below after his mother faded. From her temple in the heavens he could see all events. Every moment in human history. Just looking, never touching. But one day, he is pushed into the human world after being cut off for so long by Fate and meets another country. Will he find love? Will he ever get back? Find out here. Warning Boy x Boy.


**_Shattered is on temporary hiatus until I finish House of Hades. My brother finally decided to give it back. Anyways, I will try to update soon with America is Done, but no promises. I still need OC's for the states, I currently have: Iowa, Hawaii, Alaska, Louisiana, Florida, California, Michigan, Virginia, Washington, and New York. I probably only need two more! First ones to give me a state bio gets a Cookie (OuO)/(::) _**

**_Anyways, I always love a good Turkey x Greece fic, and this idea had been bouncing around in my head for the past few days, so I thought screw it, lets write this bastard. Thus, this was born. Hope you enjoy. This story was based off of a picture, which I picked for the Picture Image. I will add translations at the bottom. _**

**_Disclaimer_****_: I do not own Hetalia or any of its lovely characters._**

* * *

Little Greece looked up questioningly at his mother. Her lovely chiton was dyed a sickening shade of red with the blood of her people. She was shaking as she picked him up with her calloused hands. Cradling him to her bosom, she placed a hand over his eyes as she retreated to her temple in the heavens with a bright flash of light and a boom. When she took her hand off of his eyes, she set him down on the familiar tiles of the grand marble temple. A quick glance at her own hands showed that she was fading fast. When Ancient Greece looked down at her son, she allowed a sad smile to overtake her soft features as she cupped his small face with shaking hands. He was clearly confused. Placing a kiss on the crown of his head, she looked him in the eyes.

"I am dying my λίγο πολεμιστής. You must be strong. You are now the great country of Greece. Stay in my temple and tend to it for me whilst I am gone. Stay here where it is safe. I love you ήρωάς μου. May the gods be with you." She let out a small sob, tears leaking from her Caspian sea-blue eyes. Her form began to flicker, like sand in the wind. Her son looked up at her bravely.

"I will do as you ask μητέρα. I will be brave. I will stay safe." He said in his soft voice. She smiled before she disappeared completely in a soft golden light, dying off as her empire fell. It was then that young Greece fell to his knees and began to sob.

* * *

As little Greece grew, he wasn't so little anymore. His jaw grew more defined. His skin tanned from being in the golden sun. His hair was silky and soft, just as his mothers had been. Greece's body had filled out with lean muscles. The real beauty were his eyes. The same blue as the Caspian sea, like his mothers. A hypnotizing colour that dragged you into the depths of calmness and serenity. But nobody got to see these eyes. Greece, or Heracules as he faintly remembered his human name to be, followed his mothers wishes. He stayed in the heavens, tending to her crumbling temple. His only company was a small cat. Greece had found it one day in the ruins, and had taken a liking to the small creature. The same fondness was returned and they had been companions ever since. Time moved slowly in his mothers temple, so the cat was only slightly older than a kitten in form, but almost as old as Greece himself. He had happily named her Athena, after the great Goddess of Wisdom. After his mother, who's human name was just that. The cat was smart. It was always bringing Heracules little gifts. A toga. New sandals after his had worn out. The most extravagant of these was a golden circlet that the orange feline had brought him one day. It was etched with beautiful swirls and he had worn it ever since.

One might think that it would be boring, being in one place for thousands of years. But it wasn't. The real beauty of the temple wasn't its architecture, or its scenery. It was the great ocean of magic that flowed outward from its front steps. Reflected on its surface was the beautiful Earth. Every glorious human life. Every event. Every second. It was all reflected in the pool. Greece might have been away from the world, but he was never truly cut off from it. He learned new culture as it progress and saw all. It was breathtaking. Truly magnificent. Greece always sat at the edge of the temple when he wasn't tending to it. Watching. Watching the progress of human kind. Watching as his mothers empire had fallen, and eventually his father Rome's. He watched as new countries were created and wars break out. He watched life and death. Just...Watched. Never touched. For if he did, he would be gone. Into this world. And what fun would that be. Then he couldn't see it all, just a portion. No, Greece was content where he was. Watching. Never touching. Just...looking.

By far, the most interesting of lives to watch were those like his own. Well, not isolationists, but countries. The other immortal beings like himself. Heracules always made a checklist of them. Some were rude. Some were kind. They always seemed to be drawn to conflict. They had world meetings. Those were interesting. Heracules found that ever so often, he was a topic that graced their meeting halls. Wonderings on where he was or what was going on in the country of Greece. What could have possibly happened to the embodiment of Greece. Egypt and Turkey would always shift in their seats uncomfortably, as if remembering the downfall of his mothers Empire and wondering if that had killed him off also. Greece had played with Egypt as a small country and had met Turkey, or the Ottoman Empire as he was back then many times. Every country wondered the same thing though. Is the embodiment of Greece dead? That would always remain a mystery to all but Greece himself. Chuckling to himself, Greece looked down on the human world once again, blue-green eyes swimming with mirth. The other countries got into the silliest of fights when they were supposed to be resolving conflict. The meeting soon came to a close and the countries slowly filed out of the World Meeting Building. A flash of light behind him jarred him from his sudden thoughts. Suddenly he was hurtling into the magical waters of the ocean. Heading at full speed for the human world. More specifically, the _World Meeting._ Greece was screwed.

* * *

Turkey did not wake up this morning expecting to be crashed into by a man falling from the sky today. As far as he was concerned, it wasn't in the weather report. So why did it happen. He was walking out of the World Meeting building, thinking about all of the paperwork he would have to do when suddenly he was being crashed into from above. Both of them were sprawled out on the ground, groaning in pain. Turkey fully intended to give whoever crashed into him a piece of his mind. But as soon as he stood up he realized that the person was already running around the corner. Sadiq took off after him. He didn't have far to go. As soon as he turned the corner he bumped into the person again, falling on the ground next to him. Sadiq, or Turkey, looked up at him angrily.

"Hey! You need to watch where you're going! I could have gotten injured bro! Do you kno-" His words caught in his mouth. The bluest eyes he had ever seen were locked on his own amber ones. A tanned face was framed by soft brown hair and a strong jaw. It was when he took in his attire that the real questions started poking at Sadiq's mind. He was wearing a toga, sandals, and a golden circlet. Who in the hell wears that kind of stuff in 2014?

"Who are you?" He asked curiously. The brunette shook his head and stood up. He looked up at the sky before muttering something under his breath in...was that _Greek? _A churning was beginning to harbor in his stomach and he had the sinking feeling that he knew exactly who this was. Eyes widening, he looked down at the man.

"You-...You're Greece. Where in the Holy hell have you been?! We have been flipping the fuck out because we didn't know if your country had a representative anymore! Where have you and your mother been? Athena should at least have been responsible enoug-"

"She is dead." A silky voice cut him off. Those blue eyes locked on his again.

"...What?"

"My mother. She is dead. She faded and went to the Void once her Empire fell."

"Where have you been?" Sadiq demanded. The shorter Greek looked down at his sandaled feet.

"I can't tell you. It's too sacred."

"Wha-What the hell do ya' mean you can't tell me? It's not like it is that big of a secret, is it? Where have you been?" He asked again. The Greek looked blankly up at him with those shockingly blue eyes for a long time. Those eyes were hypnotizing. Like a sea. They stared at each-other for a long time. Before the Greek got a bored look on his face and promptly walked off.

"Hey! Get back here! The others need to know that you're alive brat!" He shouted after the retreating form of the other embodiment. The other country stopped in his tracks before heaving a sigh. He turned around and walked back.

"Fine... call a meeting. You have three hours before I leave to find out how to get back." Greece replied in a bored tone. He walked over and lay down on a bench before falling asleep. Sadiq shook his head at the oddities that the small Greek was displaying before pulling out his mobile phone. He called Ludwig.

After the third ring, the country of West Germany picked up.

"Vat is it? I was just getting on my plane to go back home?" Asked the exasperated voice of Germany.

"Don't leave. We have a situation here."

"What is the situation? It must be important?"

"...I found the country of Greece."

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I'm not sorry. I will try to update on both America is Done, and this now too. And I will probably be done with HoH in a day or two. Thank you for reading this story! It is like midnight where I am from and I am expressing my near-insomniac tendencies by staying up late and bringing you a new story! Please, please review. It is greatly appreciated and helps me know whether or not I should continue. Hope you enjoyed! _**

**_ ~AmericanLover3_**


End file.
